The Heirs
by Mrs.SamWinchester
Summary: As Harry begins his 7th year of Hogwarts, some new and suprising events take pace. Three new students appear from Forks, Washington. Harry finds himself face with challenges such as falling in love and being an HeirOfHogwarts. H/Hr DM/GW RW/BS JB/OC EC/LL
1. The Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter 1

The Journey to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were looking for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express when they bumped into Neville Longbottom. "Hiya Harry. Hey Ginny." "Hi Neville." They said together. "You guys still looking for a compartment?" He asked. "Yeah" Harry replied. "There's room in mine for you guys and Ron and Hermione when they're done with their prefect duties." "Thanks Neville." Ginny said. They got to Neville's compartment and put all their luggage on the racks. Harry then realized that there were three people he didn't know in the compartment as well as Luna Lovegood and Angelina Johnson. "Hi. My name is Isabella Swan. And you are?" The only girl of the three said. She had blonde hair and bight blue eyes. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He turned to a boy with curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. "What's your name?" Harry asked him. "Edward Cullen, sir" "Don't call me sir. We're the same age. We're both in 7th year. You can call me Harry." He then turned to the only person he didn't know. "I'm Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you Harry Potter." The boy said. He had Black hair and dark eyes. "So where are you all from?" Harry asked. "Forks, Washington." Edward answered almost before Harry could ask. "Wow. That's a long way. You transfer from a school there?" Harry asked. "Sort of. It's complicated and we're not allowed to talk about it with anyone except Professor Dumbledore." Jacob replied, with glances at the other two. "Okay. Are you getting sorted tonight or have you already been sorted?" Ginny asked. "We've already been sorted. I'm in Gryfinndor." Isabella said. "Edward's in Ravenclaw and Jake's in Hufflepuff." "Neville and I are in Gryfinndor. Luna's in Ravenclaw. Angelina's in Hufflepuff. Ginny's in Slytherin." Harry said. "So what's your family like Harry?" Isabella asked, while Jacob started talking to Angelina and Edward started talking to Luna. "I live with my Godfather, Sirius Black. My Mum and Dad were murdered by Voldemort when I was one year old. He died trying to kill me. The Weasleys are a large part of my family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are great. They treat me like their son. Bill and Charlie are the best big brothers you could ask for. Percy's a prat, but he's getting better. Ron and Ginny are two of my best friends. The only person who surpasses them is Hermione Granger." "Wow that's a lot of people. My family is just me, Charlie, and Renee. They're my grandparents. They've raised me since I was one year old." Ron and Hermione walked in. "Hey Harry." Hermione said sitting in the seat beside him while Ron threw himself into the seat beside Isabella. "Hey Mione" Harry said "Isabella Swan, this is Hermione Granger. Mione, this is Isabella Swan." "It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella." Hermione said. Ron decided to introduce himself then. "I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said. He and Isabella started a conversation. "So how were prefect duties this year, Mione?" Harry asked. "Same as normal. It's our last time doing it unless we're Head boy and Girl." Hermione said. "You don't know who's head boy and girl yet?" Harry asked "No. Dumbledore's announcing it at the feast." Hermione said. They chatted for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.


	2. The Feast and the Heirs

Chapter 2

The Feast

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Isabella, Edward, and Luna shared a carriage to get to the castle while Neville, Ginny, Jacob, and Angelina were in the one behind them. They arrived at Hogwarts and, when inside, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Isabella, and Neville went to the Gryfinndor Table. Edward and Luna went to the Ravenclaw table. Jacob and Angelina went to the Hufflepuff table. Ginny walked alone to the Slytherin table and sat beside Draco Malfoy. Ron and Isabella continued talking until Dumbledore called for silence. "Let the feast begin." He said, and the plates instantly filled with food. Ron immediately started stuffing his face. Everyone ate until they were very full and sleepy. When all the plates were cleared, Dumbledore rose. "Now a few start of term notices. First years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Head boy for this year is… Ronald Weasley. Head Girl is… Isabella Swan. I would like them, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Black, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Cullen, Miss Johnson, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Weasley to meet me in my office after the feast. Now let us sing the school song! Let's Begin. Pick your favorite tune and sing along.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

The entire school bellowed the song, all ending at different times. "Beautiful!" Dumbledore sighed. " Now good night to all." He dismissed them to their dormatories. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Isabella met up with Edward and Luna at the Raven calw table and headed up to Dumbledore's office.. The gargoyle was moved aside already so they just stepped onto the moving spiral staircase. The door to Dumbledore's office was open. They entered the office. Jacob and Angelina were already there. "ah. Now I guess the only ones we're waiting on are Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said. There were eight plush armchairs in front of dumbledore's desk. Mr. Weasley and Miss Swan, you're duties are to oversee the prefects and enforce the rules. That's all I have for you two. You can go on to bed. Goodnight." Ron and Isabella left and went to the Gryfinndor common room. Ginny and Draco finally showed up a Dumbledore's office about 20 minutes after the feast had ended. "Okay. Now that we're all here, I have a complicated thing to tell you all. It seems that you all are the heirs to Hogwarts. The Heris are not siblings. They were hand-picked by the founders over a thousand years ago. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are the Heirs to Gryfinndor. Mr. Cullen and Miss Lovegood are the Heirs to Ravenclaw. Mr Black and Miss Johnson are the Heirs of Hufflepuff. Last, but not least, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley are the Heirs of Slytherin. You each will gain a special power in someway. You each have one specific thing you need to do to gain your powers. Mr. Cullen and Mr. Black already have their powers. Mr. Cullen can read minds while mr. Black can find anyone, anywhere. Now before I tell you where your rooms are, I want you all to know that Miss Swan is actually Miss Malfoy. She is your twin sister Mr. Malfoy. Your parents didn't want a girl so they gave her up for adoption. Mr. Black, your father lives here in London. He is Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black. Mr. Cullen, your real name is Edward Granger. You are in fact Miss Granger's twin brother. Your parents couldn't afford two kids so they gave you up for adoption. Now. The Gryfinndor Heirs room is located on the third floor behind the painting of a lion. Your password is 'Love'. Only Mr. potter and Miss Granger will be able to open their portrait hole. same with the rest of you. The Ravencalw Heirs room is located behind the painting of the eagle on the second floor. Your password is 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.' The Hufflepuff Hiers room is on the first floor behind the painting of Sir Cadugon. Your password is 'Loyalty'. And the Slytherin Heirs room is on thr second floor behind the painting of Salazar Slytherin. Your password is 'We belong'. Good night to all" Dumbledore rose and exited through the door behind his desk, leaving Harry and his friends (and Draco Malfoy) looking bewildered. "Okay. Bedtime" Jacob said. They all left Dumbledore's office and headed off to their separate rooms.


	3. The Gryffindor Heirs room

Chapter 3

The Gryfinndor Heirs room

Harry and Hermione headed up to the third floor and found the painting of the lion. "Love" Hermione said and the painting swung forward. They climbed through the portrait hole into their common room. It was beautiful! There were candles everywhere and a portrait of Harry and Hermione was hanging above the fireplace. "Wow!" breathed Hermione. "Yeah Wow." Harry said his eyes not on the room but on Hermione. She looked at him and blushed when she saw him looking at her. "Mione, can I ask you something?" Harry said. "You just did." Hermione said, smiling. "In addition to that." Harry added, giving her the grin he saved just for her. "Sure Harry. What is it?" Hermione said. "If I tried something, do you promise not to get mad, no matter what it was?" He said in a rush. "Yeah I promise. I trust you." Hermione said. Harry leaned very close to her and when she didn't lean away he touched his lips to hers. The effect of the light kiss was instantaneous. Hermione started kissing Harry back passionately. Harry pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her hands around his neck. They lay back on the couch making out. Finally (When they needed to breathe) Hermione pulled back. "Wow." She said. "Yeah, Mione, wow. You took that better than I thought you would. I thought you were going to shove me away and be mad at me forever." Harry said. "Why would I be mad at you for kissing me Harry? Can't you tell? I've loved you for four years. I love you, Harry James Potter." Hermione said. She started glowing red. "Ummm Mione? You're glowing." Harry said "I think you just activated your powers." "I figured that when I started glowing." Hermione said. As soon as she said that a wave of pure love hit her. Love that was not her own. "Harry. What are you feeling?" Hermione asked. "That I love you too Mione. I think somehow I always have." "Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, completely forgetting about her power as she kissed Harry again.


	4. The Ravenclaw Heirs Room

Chapter 4

The Ravenclaw Heirs Room

Edward and Luna headed to the second floor and found the painting of the eagle. Luna spoke the password "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" The painting swung open and they climbed through the hole into the most beautiful room they'd ever seen. "Wow" they said in unison. Luna moved forward to look at the intricately carved fireplace. Edward looked at Luna. She looked beautiful in the firelight. He shook his head to clear it. 'I'm with Isabella. I love her. I don't even know Luna.' Her head was blissful silence to him. But at the same time he wanted to figure her out. She was a challenge to him. He decided to give up for the night. "Night Luna" He said, heading toward the stairs. "Night Edward" She said, heading to her room as well.


	5. Authors Note Ihate doing these things

I haven't updated in forever. I'm currently in a writers block and i also need to type what i have. I'll get through it soon and I'll type up what i have, so just hang in there readers. I love you for reading! Please review the story so far.

Thanks


	6. Chapter 5: The Hufflepuff Heirs Room

A/N: Again sooooo sorry it's taken so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, it would so be Harry/Hermione .

Chapter 5: The Hufflepuff Heirs Room

Jacob and Angelina ambled down to the first floor, and had soon found Sir Cadogan. "Loyalty" Jacob told him, and, nodding, he granted them entrance. Jacob helped Angelina through, and then climbed through himself. He stopped in his tracks and gazed, open-mouthed, at the room. "This is amazing!" He said, staring around the room, taking in the enormous fireplace and the tapestry above it. The tapestry had the Hogwarts crest on it, and it was beautiful.

"Amazing indeed" Angelina replied, looking, not at the room, but at Jacob. He glanced at her, meeting her eyes before blushing and turning away.

"Well it's been a long night. I'm going up to bed. Good night Jacob." Angelina said, turning and walking up the stairs to her room.

"Goodnight." Jacob said back, as he too went up to bed. But for some reason that night, he couldn't sleep. Angelina kept creeping into his mind, and he had no idea why.

A/N: Well it's kinda short, but I'm still in writer's block mode. But next chapter will be better. R&R!


	7. Authors Note AGAIN sorry

Okay. I hate to do this but this story is either on hiatus or possibly discontinued. I have multiple other things that I am currently working on, so keep an eye out for those. It'll mainly be oneshots but I have a longer one in progress titled 'Someone Who Will Love Me'. The First chapter will be posted soon and I'm working on typing up 'The Last Day'.

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,


End file.
